


Bathtime

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Anton takes a bath with Katie. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

"My back is killing me..."

Anton can't help but smile slightly at Katie's muttered complaint. She's been saying the same thing for three days now. 

"Physio helping at all?"

He asks softly, moving to greet her with a kiss and taking the heavier books off her, setting them on the table in the kitchen before retrieving her bag and coat, hanging both on the coat-rails, his own soon following, their shoes are soon placed side by side and he smiles again as he moves to let her hair down out of the knotted hair-tie, noting her small groan of pleasure when he massages her hair loose and lightly brushes her scalp. She has not replied, but that in itself tells him everything. 

"Stay here..."

He moves away, setting a bath running before returning to carry her upstairs, noting how she trusts him instinctively now. His smile is soft as he undresses her slowly, moving away only when she is undressed to add the finishing touches to the bath before returning to remove his own clothing. Again she lets him pick her up, setting her down only long enough to step into the bath and settle, his hand stretched out for her to hold as she climbs in, settling easily into his lap, his smile soft as he moves to slowly wash her down, aware of her doing much the same for him, his touch gentle over her sore back, moving to gently message below the sore points, noting how she relaxes. It's been three months since they finished Strictly and yet she still seems shy. He doesn't mind why, he cares only that she feels loved. As her arms slip around his neck and she shifts, clearly grinding against him, he smiles, his hands coming to rest on her back when she moves to settle over him, taking him deep into her with a mewling moan, his arms light around her waist once she is settled, holding her there as he kisses her, noting her tiny shiver before moving to set a slow pace, feeling her clench slowly around him as she begins to respond, her head tipping back a little, his pace ups only when she is grinding at him for more, and yet, it is soon enough that she comes apart hard. She is shaking as she comes down, tears dampening her eyes even as he moves to kiss her again, stroking the tears from her cheek before kissing her again, this time moving to set the pace slowly and tenderly, aware that she needs more, she needs to believe he loves her and always will. She doesn't respond this time for a little while, burrowing her face into his neck, although she is moving against him a little, clearly seeking a release but in a little pain at the same time. He stops only when she hits her second climax, his own following this time before he rises, lifting her gently out the bath first, then moving to gently wrap her in a towel and dry her off, tending to himself only when he is sure she isn't likely to collapse. She is still shaky and yet, once he has dried himself, she moves to kiss him, letting him carry her to bed and settle over her. 

"You need to rest..."

"I need you."

The plain honesty is enough to make him smile. 

"Alright... then you rest that back. I don't want my girl in pain..."


End file.
